


Dear One

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [37]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'Where did you come from, bright star/ What heaven did you leap from, dear love'





	Dear One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).



> Some quick cuts and flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> music: Dear One by Mary Lambert


End file.
